Red
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: Alfred había perdido por completo la cordura pero, ¿Quién no la pierde al ver al amor de su vida en brazos de otro? GORE


**¡Hola! **

**Esta vez vengo con un one shoot, está inspirado en la canción de ''_Napoleon XIV: 'They're coming to take me away'' _ una canción realmente tétrica. Este fic es bastante diferente a los demás que escrito es mucho más oscuro e incluso gore, donde se ve a un Alfred completamente loco. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>Red<p>

_Alfred_

Miré la escena, se podía describir con una sola palabra, rojo, todo era rojo, un rojo oscuro que se esparcía poco a poco por toda la sala, me encantaba, noté como yo mismo me empapa de ese color, sentía mi ropa completamente húmeda debido a la sangre que caía en rotundo por mi cuerpo, me pase la lengua por los labios notando el sabor metálico de aquella sangre que me volvía loco, más aun si aquello era posible

_-¿Recuerdas cuando te alejaste de mí y me arrodille para rogarte que no lo hicieras por qué me volvería loco?-_Pregunté mientras sostenía el cuchillo ensangrentado del cual caían gotas de sangre sobre mi amado compañero, sus ojos se movieron ligeramente hacia mí y pude leer el terror en ellos. Me encantaba esa mirada verde del inglés, esa mirada tan aterrada. La amaba.

-_Bueno, me dejaste de todos modos y los días han ido de mal en peor y ya ves he perdido por completo la cordura-_Sonreí mostrando mi perfecta dentadura, el cuerpo de mi compañero había empezado a sacudirse debido a los vómitos con sangre que emanaban de su boca y vi como su sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de su boca, realmente estaba disfrutando de aquella escena, amaba ese color.

-_Ellos van a venir para llevarme lejos, ''ha, ha,ha''_-Me acerqué y con un movimiento brusco cogí su cara e hice que me mirase, quería verle de esa manera, quería que viese mi perfecta dentadura, me acerqué más a él dejando mi cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-_Ellos van a venir para llevarme lejos, ''ho, ho, he, ha, ha''_- Definitivamente había perdido la cordura pero ¿Qué importaba aquello? Acaricie su cara con mi mano ensangrentada dejando un rastro de sangre en su mejilla, pude notar el miedo en cada uno de los poros de su piel y el temblor de su cuerpo al roce de mi piel.

_-Al psiquiátrico donde la vida es preciosa todo el tiempo-_Pasé mi lengua por su cuello saboreando su sangre, subí hasta su oreja para finalmente besarle la boca, apoyé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo notando como mi ropa se empapaba aún más debido a la sangre que brotaba de su estomago, se estaba desangrando pero aquello no me importó, desabroche su camisa viendo su piel completamente pálida manchada de rojo, era simplemente preciosa.

_-Seré feliz de ver a esos jóvenes agradables con sus batas blancas impecables-_Apoyé mis manos sobre las suyas notando como intentaba rehusarse al contacto aún con sus pocas fuerzas, era simplemente increíble observar la lucha de un hombre por librarse de la muerte, profundicé el beso pero su dentadura se cerró con fuerza aplastando mi lengua entre sus dientes, noté de inmediato el dolor, un dolor que no me disgustaba en absoluto, había perdido por completo la cabeza, pero ¿Quién no la pierde por amor alguna vez?

_-¡Pensaste que era una broma y te reíste, te reíste cuando te dije que el haberte perdido me hizo perder la cabeza!, ¿Verdad?-_Le grité mientras mordía su labio, su cuerpo no paraba de sacudirse, de intentar liberarse de mí, pero aquello no iba a suceder, no iba a suceder nunca, porque era mío, y siempre lo será, siempre.

-_Lo sabes, te reíste_- Le dije mientras colaba mi mano en su herida tocando su piel cortada, profundizando más en aquella herida notando sus intestinos cuando mi mano se abrió camino en ella, nunca nadie le había tocado así, tocarle el interior de aquella manera tan romántica, sus gritos de dolor se escuchaban por toda la sala combinando a la perfección con el rojo, aquella melodía, aquel lamento era una perfecta sinfonía para mis oídos.

_-Te oí reírte, te reíste, te reíste y te volviste a reír y entonces te fuiste pero ahora sabes que estoy completamente loco.-_Sus ojos me miraban abiertos de par en par, habían empezado a brillar debido a las lágrimas que caían de ellos, le besé la frente y con mis manos limpié aquellas lágrimas, era hermoso, él entero era hermoso. Le oí susurrar mi nombre a modo de suplica, amaba cuando su nombre salía de su boca, sonaba tan demandante, tan desesperado, tan roto. Al fin y al cabo el amor duele, ¿No?

_-Cociné tu comida, limpié tu casa ¿Y así es como me pagas todos mis actos de amor desinteresados? ¿Huh?- _Recordé el tiempo que vivimos juntos pero tuvo que estropearlo al irse con aquel asqueroso francés que había matado escasos minutos delante del rubio, si giraba mi cabeza hacia la derecha se podía observar un cuerpo sin vida tirado en el salón, aumentando aún más el rojo del ambiente. Nadie tocaba lo que era mío, nadie.

-_Bueno, tu solo espera, ellos aún no te han encontrado_-Estaba enfadado, me había dejado por otro y él simplemente no podía irse, no podía, era mío, mío, mío y solo yo podía estar con él. Era mío, ¿Celoso? Quizás un poco.

_-Y cuando lo hagan, te colocaran en una perrera, perro sarnoso-_Le cogí del pelo y le besé de manera brusca notando como nuestros dientes chocaban produciendo un ruido desagradable que quedaba perfecto con toda aquella escena, todo hubiese sido diferente, completamente diferente si no le hubiese elegido a él, yo era el hombre perfecto para él. El hombre de su vida.

-_Ellos van a venir para llevarme lejos, ''ha, ha, ha''_-Repetí aquella melodía mientras me paraba un momento para observarle, se arrepentía de haberme dejado, estaba claro que me amaba a mí, su mirada le delataba. Me amaba a mí ¿Verdad?,¿Verdad?,¿Verdad?

_-Ellos van a venir para llevarme lejos, ''ho, ho, he, ha, ha''_-Las lágrimas de Arthur habían empezado a caer como una cascada de su ojos sin ningún pudor, se arrepentía de no haberme elegido, de no haber sido feliz conmigo pero era tarde para volver atrás, cogí el cuchillo y se lo estaqué en el abdomen, noté como la hoja profundizaba en su cuerpo y un escalofrío me recorrió, un escalofrío de puro éxtasis, de placer. Era absolutamente mío.

_-Al psiquiátrico donde la vida es preciosa todo el tiempo-_Saqué el arma viendo como la sangre salía disparada de su cuerpo la observé por un momento y volví a meter la hoja en su cuerpo otra vez.

_-Y seré feliz de ver a esos jóvenes agradables con sus batas blancas impecables.-_Y otra vez

_-Y , ellos van a venir para llevarme lejos, ''ha, ha''.-_Y otra vez

-A la casa feliz con árboles, flores y el canto de los pájaros-Y otra vez

_-Y , ellos van a venir para llevarme lejos, ha, ha_.-Y otra vez

_-Al manicomio donde la vida es preciosa todo el tiempo.-_Y otra vez, hacía tiempo que su cuerpo había dejado de moverse y sus ojos ahora me miraban abiertos sin vida pero aquel cuerpo era mío. Siempre sería mío.

-_Y seré feliz de ver a esos jóvenes agradables...-_Y otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>El amor puede ser peligroso y más si lo aplicamos a la última instancia<strong>**.**


End file.
